I Hate You So Much I Love You
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: Human Pepsi X Human Coca Cola


**Whatever explanation you can come up with to explain why I wrote this story probably makes more sense than what actually happened…**

* * *

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Coke turned away from the young woman, fuming to himself. His eyes were alit with a powerful spark of rage, and right now he wanted nothing to do with lightly-skinned brunette in blue clothes.

Pepsi turned away from the young man, fuming to herself. Her eyes contained a raging, infernal spirit of wrath, and right now she wanted nothing to do with the slightly brown-skinned man with black hair and red clothes.

"Ugh, who does he think he is?" Pepsi spat in anger. She glanced back at him, watching as he disappeared into his home across the street, before she sighed loudly to herself, expelling some of her temper. "I mean… it's my trash bin. He doesn't have the right to throw his bags around it."

She opened the door to her house, stepping inside, still grumbling to herself. "I was here first. I was nothing but kind and neighborly when he first moved in, but… then he had to go and act like an ass."

Pepsi slumped into her chair, still feeling slightly annoyed. It wasn't unusual for Pepsi and Coke to quarrel like this, nor was it unusual for Pepsi to return home with a bumbling cauldron of regret in her chest. At first, she had no idea why, but the young brunette slowly came to realize what it was.

She… she actually loved him.

Just the thought of him made her cheeks burn with a passionate intensity. Imaging him staring at her with his wide brown eyes, and just cracking a small yet friendly smile was enough to make Pepsi shiver and hug herself.

"But he never will," she bemoaned quietly. "Because I… because I always chase him away."

Pepsi began rocking herself in her chair, slowly so as not to upset herself. "I just wish there was a way that I could let him know how I feel, and knowing he'll accept. A way to wash every bad thing we ever had with each other so I can just… be with him…"

The woman let out another sigh, and whispered "I love you so much, Coke."

* * *

The next day, Pepsi awoke to her alarm blaring like crazy, and she scowled as she began bashing the small alarm clock besides her bed to make it stop. It took her fifteen more minutes before she got out of bed ("Thank you for the weekends," she giggled) and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her messy brown hair. It was a thick coat of chocolate brown, and Pepsi prided herself on how long and smooth it was. When she finished combing, she stepped into the living room on her way to the kitchen for breakfast, but slowed as she saw something outside.

It was the man himself. Coke was mowing his lawn that morning, smiling as he did. The sight of his smile made Pepsi blush, even though she knew that the moment he lay eyes on her, his expression would be as sour as a cola gummy.

"Maybe… maybe I should just go apologize to him," she thought to herself, making a cute little pout as she did. "It would open up a conversation and… who knows what could happen?"

 _Are you sure he even wants to talk to you? Or even want to see you?_

"I have to try. I can't end up like… like R.C. Cola…"

The woman put on a look of confidence, and began walking towards the front door and into the outside world. When Coke looked up from his yard work to see Pepsi storming towards him, an instinctive sweat rolled down his brow. _Oh shit. What does she want?_

However, on further inspection, Coke was surprised to see that she didn't seem angry or upset. In fact, if he squinted right… her cheeks seemed to be blushing bright crimson.

"Uh, h-hi," she stammered, giving him an awkward wave.

"Hey," he replied with hesitation, not sure of what she was doing.

"N-nice weather we're having, h-huh?"

"Not really. A little cold, honestly. What I wouldn't give for something to warm me up…"

 _I can warm you up,_ Pepsi thought, gulping at the thought.

"W-well that's pretty interesting. I personally, uh… okay, I'll drop the act," she sighed, relaxing her tensed muscles. She took another deep breath, not wanting to seem weak or submissive in front of someone who was still an enemy.

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry about yesterday."

Coke raised an eyebrow, but kept barreling forward. "I still don't appreciate that you threw your trash around my bin, but I think I definitely overreacted. And for that… I'm sorry."

"I… I won't lie. I wasn't expecting this," Coke said, giving her a confused look.

"Yeah, well, you take what you can get," Pepsi muttered darkly, before immediately chastising herself in her mind.

"Well… uh… I'm sorry as well. You know, it's your property, I shouldn't have…"

"No, no, the blame's all on me," Pepsi said, though she fully blamed him in her heart (love requires sacrifices, and she'd be sure to pin all the blame on him during their future marital quarrels). "In fact… I'd like to make it up to you…"

"Whoa, there's… there's really no need," Coke said, waving his hands nervously, but Pepsi insisted.

"No, no, I want to. Let's go out somewhere tonight. So that we can talk about… burying the hatchet. We're neighbors. It's… _it's time we start acting like it…"_

Now the nervousness was getting to her, so much that she practically choked out the last words of her sentence. Her cheeks were burning like Michael Jackson's hair, and her fingers dug into her palms while her eyes closed shut as she waited for his answer. The answer to whether he would accompany her on a… a date…

Coke rubbed his chin in thought. He didn't fully trust Pepsi, and considered the possibility of whether she was hiding some secret agenda to bring him down once and for all. But as he looked at the young woman, clearly stressed and needing to hear some good news, Coke smiled to himself before nodding his head and answering "I'd love to. I'd like our relation to not be _soda pressing_."

Pepsi giggled femininely, with a pleasantly high-pitched rhythm. "Well… would you like to join me for dinner at the Oregano Garden? I heard they have free bread sticks."

"What about garlic sticks?"

Pepsi smirked. "I guess we'll have to go there to find out…"

* * *

After that dinner, Pepsi and Coke began to warm up to each other. It wasn't obvious to them at first, but it was obvious to their neighbors and friends. Coke's neighbor Dew was deeply confused as to why these bitter rivals were now all friendly with each other. Pepsi's neighbor Miranda was even more bewildered, so much so that she packed her bags and left the US. As for the two of them, they didn't take note. However, over time, Coke did come to realize that they were fighting less often and… actually spending time together. It was… nice, actually. Some days they would spend touring the city, visiting malls and museums and even the odd convention here and there. He liked making her laugh with his lame jokes, and he loved the look in her eyes when she gazed at him; it wasn't hate filled and bitter like before, but… sweet and tender.

That wasn't to say they never fought, though. One instance in the park came to mind, when he and Pepsi fought loudly over the dog person-cat person divide. And once again, the two unleashed the familiar phrase they always did;

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

But something was different. Coke began to feel… regret after using those five words against her. He began forcing himself to use them less and less, and chastising himself mentally when they managed to slip out. There was still an air of competition around them, but… there was something underneath it now. Something warmer.

Coke also began to note his own shifting feelings on the girl. Sometimes, his eyes would linger on her breasts for a few seconds longer than they should've, or he'd lean in to smell her hair. The young woman had a more citrusy scent about her, and just the thought of that made him blush.

"Am I a pervert?" he asked himself out loud.

His question would be answered one fateful summer day, as the two of them decided to embark on a hike through the woods.

"… and that's the story of why my Chinese co-workers thought I was a wax tadpole," Coke concluded his tale, as Pepsi began bursting out with laughter.

"Oh, that's rich," she exclaimed, wiping a tear from her eye. "Though, you do sometimes resemble a tadpole."

"How so?"

"When you hold your breath… yeah, like that," Pepsi pointed out as he began holding his breath for demonstration. Coke quickly deflated his cheeks, and scowled as he looked down at the ground. "I don't think I look like a tadpole," he grumbled, kicking a pebble along the trail.

Pepsi gave a mocking yet kind smirk, ruffling Coke's jet black hair. "I think you look good, even as a tadpole."

"Gee thanks," he muttered, but he actually was surprisingly appreciative of that.

The two continued their way up the path, both of them marveling at the wonders of nature surrounding them. The trees were lush and green, the flowers blooming with all their magnificence, and Coke could've sworn he saw a red fox in the distance.

"It's really nice out here," Pepsi said wistfully. "Too bad lumberjacks and corporations want to tear it all down. We should organize a protest…"

"Are you sure about that? Remember what happened last time you were at a protest?"

Now it was Pepsi's turn to look away and hang her head. "I wouldn't have done it if I knew about the backlash I'd get."

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie… I was one of the guys leading that backlash," Coke confessed, a bead of sweat descending from his forehead. "S-Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I'll let bygones be bygones," Pepsi rolled her eyes. Truthfully, she didn't want to focus on the past. All that mattered was the future…

Her future with him.

For some reason, the thought of their future sparked a blaze inside her. The two of them had been hanging out for months now, and what did she have to show for it? They weren't dating, they weren't romantic yet… she wasn't even sure if he liked her…

And that led to her to burst out with "Coke, wait."

The young man stopped in his tracks, and looked back at the brunette. Suddenly, her eyes widened with panic and she gasped as she realized what her running mouth had done. _Damn it, it's now or never because of my idiot mouth._

"Coke, I wanted to tell you something… something really important…"

"Wait, Pepsi…before you say anything, I think now's a good time to admit something to you," Coke said, giving a heaving sigh as he looked up at her with his intense brown eyes, making her shiver. "Can you wait…"

"Yes! Yes!" she answered, shaking with nervousness.

Coke took one step closer to her, and Pepsi could pick up on a sweet vanilla in his cool breath. "Pepsi, I've been wondering and debating about this for a while now, but I think now, more than ever, I'm prepared to admit to you something important."

"What is it?"

"I… I _soda_ have a crush on you," Coke cracked another of his lame puns.

"What about Crush?"

"No, not Crush. _A_ crush. I- I have a crush on you!" he admitted with a loud shout, so loud it even chased some squirrels away from the path.

A hefty silence overtook the two, and a million emotions raised through Pepsi's mind. If we took a moment to translate her thoughts into words, it might look something like this;

 _WHATWHATWHATHEACTUALLYLIKESMEOHNOAITHESAIDHEHADACRUSHONMEWHATTHEHELLAMIUSPPOSEDTONOWAITHEMIGHTCONSIDERASKINGMEANDOHMYEVERYTHINGHE ACTUALLY LIKES MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

"You do?" she asked calmly.

"Yeah, I guess," he felt prickly heat erupt, but he chose to power forward. "No, not 'I guess.' Recently, I've really grown to like you. To… love you, even. I know we fight all the time but… we've been getting better, and I feel confident enough to say that I love you. I love you like I've never loved another woman before."

"Oh, Coke," Pepsi said, wanting nothing more than to faint and fall into his arms. The chestnut haired woman beamed at the young man, her eyes beginning to sting from the threat of falling tears. "I love you, too. Even back then, I… I hated you so much that I loved you. It hurt, but my feelings never changed."

"So… would you like to make this official? Can I… can I be your boyfriend?" Coke inched closer to her face, their lips separated by only a few millimeters.

"Only if I can be your girlfriend," she answered in a husky whisper, before closing the gap and pressing her lips against his…

* * *

Months of their newfound romance turned into years, and within years came the big question. Coke had dropped to his knees and presented a ring and four powerful words; "Will you marry me?"

Pepsi shrieked with joy and accepted with an enthusiastic nod.

The night of their wedding, the two retreated from the party to their bedroom. Pepsi found that Coke had dropped rose petals all over the room and mattress, in a typical yet still romantic display of affection.

"So… it's time, isn't it?" she murmured, and Coke swallowed before answering "Only if you're rea-"

"I am."

Coke smiled, a wave of nostalgia riding into his mind. "Who knew that every 'I hate you so much' was building up to this?"

"I always thought Dr. Pepper suspected," she grinned. "He used to be all weird, constantly saying 'You two are my OTP.'"

She crawled onto the bed, propping herself up by the frame and the pillow. She gave a sultry grin as she began taking off her clothing, piece by piece. The dress fell to the ground, its purity sullied by the dirt of the floor, and it was only when her underwear flew off that Coke felt a stirring in his pants.

He tore off his shirt as well, flaunting his masculine frame, before unbuckling his pants and removing his underwear, giving his hardness room to twitch. Pepsi gasped as she saw it emerge from his undergarment. _It's… it's so big…_

The naked brunette spread her legs open, revealing her womanhood. It was dripping sweet nectar, and it burned her with a pleasurable fire. "Well… we don't have all night."

"I wish we did, though," he smiled, before climbing onto the bed alongside her. He was on his knees as he approached her, his manhood dangling above her soft sex. He grabbed her by the back of the head, pulling her in for a kiss, and with a final "I'm ready," from her, Coke adjusted his dick and plunged it inside her.

A sharp yelp was soon replaced by moans as Coke burrowed himself deeper inside her. When he felt that he was at his limit, he began to pull himself out, scraping along her moist walls, before pushing himself back in. Pepsi moaned again, and Coke began rocking his hips, pushing his penis inside and outside. The path was well lubricated by her fluids, already beginning to pour out from his intense loving, and that encouraged Coke to go faster.

"Oh, ah, Coke… it feels so good," Pepsi cried out as she began rocking her hips as well, grinding her sopping sex against his. The sheer friction forced drops of pre-cum out of Coke's manhood, and the two quickly changed position. Coke lifted her, with her still mounting him, and gently placed her down on the bed. Her back was on the mattress, with her long brown hair spilling over it, and her legs were mounted on Coke's shoulders as he kept pushing in and out of her.

Pepsi was overcome with bliss, and began to play with her pert nipples as Coke rutted into her faster and faster. Coke noticed this, and grinned mischievously. What kind of a man would he be if he didn't help her out?

He bent his head down, pressing his naked body against hers, as he began licking her sensitive nipples. The woman cried out again as Coke licked her breasts over and over, even biting on her nipples for good measure. "Don't stop, Coke, it feels so good," she groaned.

The bed was creaking as their love-making continued. Coke felt his prick harden and throb throughout their intercourse, and Pepsi's walls tightened around him, refusing to let go, which only served to increase his pleasure. A groan escaped his throat, and he rewarded her by fucking her quicker and quicker. She stroked his hair as he suckled at her breasts, and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside her pussy.

"Coke, I never thought you could make me feel this way."

"Anything for my wife."

"Do you love me, Coke?"

"Yes, I do."

"Prove it," she said, her toes curling from the pleasuring of her clit. "Prove how much you love me."

He smirked with confidence as he gazed into her eyes, all warm and doe like. Beads of his sweat dripped onto the mattress, and her hands traveled from his head to his back as she wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his back. Her pants and moans had become louder and louder, until she finally screamed "Coke… I think I'm close…"

"I am too," he grunted as he forced himself in and out of her faster and faster. Finally, he was at his absolute limit, and with a giney that seemed to be vampirically sucking his essence… he could hold it back no more…

"I'm cumming!" he cried as he thrust himself as hard as he could go. His cock began shooting seed into her womb, pumping it full of hot semen in multiple spurts. And him painting her walls white kicked in her own orgasm, as the young woman cried out, her face red with blush, as she began squirting her own love juices. It dripped onto the bed and sheets, but neither of them cared.

Coke collapsed onto Pepsi, the young woman stroking him with care as he attempted to leave her pussy. His rod emerged, dirtied with a mixture of their orgasms. The two hugged each other, an aura of bliss and fatigue hanging in their room.

"Hey Pepsi."

"What is it, Coke?"

"I hate you so much," he grinned. Pepsi seemed offended, before he realized his mistake. "Sorry… I _love_ you so much."

Pepsi seemed satisfied by that, burrowing herself into his embrace. "And I love you so much."


End file.
